User blog:Archer of Az-Zure/Two Moons Review
Hi there Deltora fans. This is my second review of the Star of Deltora series, this time I will be reviewing the second book in the series; Two Moons. 'Obviously do not read in you haven't read any books in this series yet. As always, the opinions in this review are my own, but please let me know of your own opinion in the comments below. This review follows up from my ''Shadows of the Master ''Review so please check that one out first before reading this one.' Two Moons ''signals another beginning for Britta as she departs Del aboard the Star of Deltora on her quest to become the Rosalyn apprentice. She soon finds out that she will be trading in Maris, Two Moons and Illica against Jewel, Sky and Vashti. The inclusion of Maris is fantastic as it affirms the inclusion of the Rowan of Rin series of books into the Deltora universe. ''Two Moons ''evolves from the small beginnings of ''Shadows of the Master ''into a true story in which Britta must begin to face her past as Dare Larsett's daughter and follow her true passion as a trader on the sea. Soon, Britta must face the rivalries that have emerged between her and the other finalists and the deceit and mystery behind who is Britta's mysterious enemy and why are they trying to eliminate Britta. These complications provide an interesting intrigue to the series, which lacks a heavy external force like the Shadow Lord from the previous series, and instead focuses on Britta's inner demons. Britta's friendship with Jewel grows stronger as well, allowing Britta opportunities to express herself, rather than through intense inner monologue. One of the major issues I found with this book is the lack of story with Maris. When the Star of Deltora arrives in the Maris harbour, it is turned away as the Keeper of the Crystal senses evil aboard. Although this allows the book to focus on the more crucial Two Moons (island) story, it feels as if an opportunity was missed to link Rowan of Rin with the Star of Deltora series, or even just to explore Maris further. Nevertheless, the Star of Deltora soon reaches Two Moons, which provides an interesting story as the island is very different to others we have seen before such as Dorne, in that it lacks a large population and government and has two distinct populations of people. Britta's character truly evolves here as she is forced to fight for herself and develop her trading skills, while learning to understand the nature of different peoples in the world. ''Two Moons ''also expands upon the lore surrounding the Staff of Tier and its original creation providing an excellent backstory for this series, much like the creation of the Belt of Deltora. In the end, Britta soon learns of the different struggles and difficulties she may face in the world, while learning more about the people she is making friends with, especially Sky. ''Two Moons ''is a solid follow up to ''Shadows of the Master ''and Rodda develops Britta's character into something more than just a simple girl following her dreams, but into a girl with a mission to win the Rosalyn contest and rise above the reputation of her father, while exploring the mystery behind her father's betrayal. Stay tuned for the next review on ''The Towers of Illica, ''my personal favourite in the series. '''Please leave your thoughts below, did you find the book interesting or not? Do you think not including Maris was a good idea? What's your opinion on this book being a good follow up to ''Shadows of the Master ''in the series?' Hope you liked my review, Archer of Az-Zure Category:Blog posts